Kazoku ( かぞく)
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Berada di rumah selalu menjadi hal menyenangkan bagi Shikamaru Nara. Sepenat apapun setelah bekerja, begitu ia memasuki rumahnya, penat itu akan menguap karena kehangatan rumah mungilnya. Istri yang cantik, terlebih Chiharu puteri kecilnya yang menggemaskan. Semua selalu menjadi pengobat keletihan. OneShot. ShikaIno. Warning Inside.


**Kazoku ( かぞく)**

* * *

**OneShot**

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Kazoku (かぞく)©Yara Aresha

**a ShikaIno Fanfiction**

.

.

Hiruk pikuk keramaian kota memang selalu menjadi santapan membosankan, apalagi di kota besar seperti Tokyo, penuh dengan kesibukan yang monoton. Gedung-gedung tinggi dan kemacetan menjadi pemandangan setiap harinya. Meskipun sang malam telah tiba, namun kesibukan-kesibukan itu masih saja berjalan bagi beberapa orang. Seperti halnya dengan pria berusia 26 tahun itu. Seharusnya saat ini ia sudah ada di rumahnya yang nyaman dan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Namun, beberapa tumpukan-tumpukan file di hadapannya masih belum selesai ia periksa. Sepertinya pekerjaannya kali ini bertambah dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Ia menghela napas panjang, iris kelamnya menatap bosan tumpukan-tumpukan file di atas meja kerjanya. Masih ada lima sampai sepuluh lagi file yang harus ia periksa dan ia input.

"_Mendokusai_, akhirnya selesai," pria itu bermonolog. Seharusnya sedari tadi ia menggunakan cara alternatif agar pekerjaannya selesai dengan cepat. Namun cara alternatif yang terpikirkan dalam otak jeniusnya itu adalah membakar semua file-file yang ada. Tentu saja itu bukanlah opsi yang tepat, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan pekerjaannya dan mendapatkan sumpah serapah dari pimpinannya.

Ia meregangkan tangan juga lehernya untuk mengendurkan otot-ototnya yang terasa semakin kaku karena duduk seharian di depan layar komputer. Meskipun pria itu sedikit pemalas, namun ia merupakan tipe pekerja keras, ia selalu kerja hingga larut malam, tak mau pulang sebelum pekerjaannya yang diagendakan hari itu selesai, ia selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya seoptimal mungkin, karena itu adalah kewajibannya. Sementara rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain mungkin saat ini tengah menikmati secangkir kopi hangat dan berbaring di balik selimut yang tebal.

"Sudah selarut ini?" pria bermarga Nara itu kembali bermonolog, ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di tembok kantornya telah menunjukkan pukul 21:30. Kemudian ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Menekan beberapa digit angka yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"Moshi-moshi, Shikamaru-kun?" jawab suara lembut seorang wanita di seberang sana.

Shikamaru tersenyum sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Apa kau menungguku?"

"Hm, tentu saja. Seperti biasanya, aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum kau pulang dan berbaring di sampingku Shika-_kun,_" suara lembut itu kembali menggelitik indera pendengaran Shikamaru. Suara yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan merasa damai, istrinya yang selalu menemaninya empat tahun terakhir ini.

"_Aa_, _gomen _Ino. Aku akan segera pulang, apa Chiharu sudah tidur?" jawab Shikamaru yang kini tengah membereskan file-file yang telah ia periksa dan input, bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Iya, Chiharu-_chan_ baru saja tidur, dia ribut sekali menanyakan kapan kau pulang. Dia merindukanmu," jawab wanita bernama Ino itu.

Shikamaru kembali tersenyum, Chiharu merupakan anak pertamanya bersama wanita bermarga Yamanaka itu. "Hm, apa kau juga merindukanku?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang menggoda.

Ino terkikik geli. _"_tentu saja! Aku selalu merindukan suamiku. Cepat pulang, sepertinya hujan deras akan segera turun. Aku melihat siaran berita cuaca tadi, dan aku sudah ngantuk, Shika-_kun_."

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah bilang tidak usah selalu menungguku 'kan? Aku sudah di dalam mobil sekarang."

"Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya berulangkali, makanya kau jangan selalu pulang larut! Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan," Ino mengomel di seberang sana.

"_Ha'i_, _bye,_" sambungan telepon pun terputus, lalu Shikamaru meletakan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemejanya. "Wanita itu memang merepotkan," sambungnya.

Meski demikian, sekali lagi sebuah senyum tulus terkembang di wajah tampannya. Betapa ia mencintai istrinya itu. Omelan wanita berambut pirang itu bahkan seperti suplemen baginya. Awalnya Shikamaru pikir ia bisa gila jika selalu mendengar omelan-omelan yang keluar dari mulut Ino, mengomel tentang malasnya Shikamaru bangun di hari minggu, berantakannya kamar mereka karena Shikamaru, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya, namun nyatanya sampai sekarang ia masih baik-baik saja. Bahkan ia sengaja tidur berlama-lama atau membuat tempat tidur mereka sedikit berantakan hanya untuk menggoda wanitanya. Dan Shikamaru selalu tertawa kecil di balik bantalnya ketika suara lembut Ino memenuhi indera pendengarannya, _"Shika-kun! Dasar pemalas, kau ini, bisa tidak sih tidak berantakan..."_ dan lain sebagainya. Ya, Shikamaru menikmatinya.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka, yang kini menyandang marga suaminya―Nara―di belakang namanya, keluar dari kamar puterinya yang baru saja terlelap satu jam yang lalu. Ia merapatkan jubah tidurnya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa dingin. Kemudian membawa kaki jenjangnya ke ruangan depan, disibaknya tirai berwarna merah itu, melirik ke arah jalan di depan rumah. Belum ada tanda-tanda mobil berwarna silver itu pulang.

Dua, tiga, empat kali ia melakukan hal yang sama, mobil tak kunjung datang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, melirik jam dinding yang kini menunjukan pukul 23:05. Sudah lebih dari satu jam sejak suaminya mengatakan ia akan segera pulang. Ino menghela napas panjang. Untuk menghilangkan kecemasannya, ia memutuskan untuk menuju dapur. Memeriksa meja makan. Di atas meja kayu itu terdapat beberapa macam makanan, nasi putih, _mackerel_, telur rebus, secangkir besar jus yang di beri dua sedotan, sendok, piring, garpu dan gelas yang ditata rapi. Ia tersenyum melihatnya, suaminya itu pasti belum makan. Bahkan wanita itu sengaja menunda makan malamnya hanya untuk menemani suaminya.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sempurna dan baik-baik saja, ia kembali ke ruang depan. Hatinya tak sabar menunggu kepulangan suami tercintanya. Lama sekali pria itu, padahal jarak tempat kerjanya dengan rumah mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 45 menit saja. Apa mungkin terjebak macet? Atau jangan-jangan pria berambut nanas itu bertemu dengan wanita lain di luar sana? Ah, pikiran Ino mulai meliar. Ia menjadi lebih cemas. Ada perasaan cemburu yang meluap begitu saja. Tapi, suaminya bukanlah pria bermata keranjang.

Seketika ia menengadah, iris _shappire-_nya berbinar cerah saat terdengar deru mobil, pandangannya berhenti pada satu sosok pria yang ada di dalam mobil, penjaga rumah mereka kemudian membukakan pagar untuk suaminya, memasukan mobil silver itu ke dalam garasi mobil. Sementara pria bernama Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan.

Ino berlari kecil, menyerbu suaminya yang kini ada di depan pintu. Senyumnya begitu sumringah. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh jangkung suaminya.

"Lama sekali 'sih Shikamaru-kun," Ino menggerutu, ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah suaminya yang tampak sedikit takjub dan terkejut dengan perlakuan Ino.

Shikamaru membalas pelukan Ino dan tersenyum. "Ah, jalanan macet."

Bibir Ino mengerucut, melepaskan pelukannya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sungguh? Bukan bertemu dengan wanita lain?" kejarnya.

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya, ia tekekeh, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ba-ka!"

Ino terkikik geli. "Aku bercanda," jawab Ino, seraya tersenyum manis.

Shikamaru menyukainya. Ia suka cara Ino tersenyum. Cara Ino bercanda dan menggodanya dengan manja. Rasa lelah yang mendera tubuh Shikamaru menguap begitu saja setelah melihat senyuman menenangkan milik Ino. Shikamaru kembali tersenyum, memeluk tubuh ramping istrinya dengan mesra. Melepaskan semua kepenatan yang ia rasakan. Senyuman Shikamaru semakin mengembang saat tangan halus istrinya mengelus pelan punggungnya. Pelukan Shikamaru semakin mengerat, sesekali tangan kanannya mengelus surai pirang pucat milik istrinya penuh kasih. Andai saja waktu terhenti saat itu juga.

"Kau pasti lelah. Aku sudah menyiapkan masakan kesukaanmu, Shika-_kun,_" Ino melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah lelah Shikamaru, tangan halusnya mengelus pipi Shikamaru yang berpeluh.

"Ya, aku memang lelah. Tapi setelah melihatmu, entah mengapa lelah itu menghilang," jawab Shikamaru, Ino tersipu, semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Gombal," Ino tertawa renyah. "Sekarang makanlah, setelah itu mandi, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, dan istirahat. Untung saja besok hari minggu," sambungnya.

Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Beruntungnya ia memiliki istri seperti Ino. Menyiapkan segalanya untuk Shikamaru. Padahal pekerjaannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga sangat melelahkan. Tapi, sepertinya wanita itu tak mengenal kata lelah jika menyangkut keluarga kecilnya itu. Inilah yang Shikamaru sukai, wanitanya begitu kuat dan penuh dengan kasih.

.

.

Setelah Shikamaru selesai menyantap makan malamnya bersama sang istri, membersihkan dirinya, melihat dan mencium kening puteri kecilnya, kini ia memasuki kamar tidurnya―dan Ino.

Shikamaru menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kamarnya dengan seksama. Ruangan hangat bercat putih gading yang dipadukan secara elegan dengan perabotan-perabotan kayu. Pandangannya berhenti di satu titik saat tertangkap oleh matanya sesosok wanita cantik yang berdiri membelakanginya, menatap jendela kamar besar itu. Wanita beriris indah dengan kelopak mata bersudut sempurna. Wanita pertama dan terakhir untuknya, satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupnya.

Pantulan wajah cantik sang istri di kaca itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru, kemudian mendekati tubuh Ino dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Langit malam kian merubah warnanya menjadi hitam pekat. Membuat bumi menjadi gelap gulita, tak ada cahaya rembulan, maupun kerlip bintang yang berpendar menghiasi angkasa. Tiba-tiba saja rintik-rintik air yang jatuh dari gumpalan awan hitam di langit malam itu meluncur kian deras, menerjang permukaan bumi, menghasilkan bunyi gemerisik, seakan melantunkan melodi yang begitu menentramkan, ditambah bau khas yang menyeruak segar yang begitu mendominasi. Semilir angin yang masuk melalui celah-celah kecil jendela kamar membuat tubuh Ino sedikit bergidik, cuaca malam itu semakin dingin. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Shikamaru, saling memeluk satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Untung saja Shikamaru sampai di rumahnya sebelum hujan turun.

"Melihat hujan," jawab Ino. "Shika-_kun_, dingin," sambung wanita berusia 24 tahun itu dengan nada yang dibuat manja sambil sesekali menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya.

Shikamaru tersenyum, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkan Ino yang tengah kebingungan. Tapi, ia masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedang menikmati hujan dari balik jendela kamarnya. Shikamaru sangat memahami kebiasaan Ino yang satu itu.

.

.

Sebut saja Ino sebagai wanita hujan, karena Ino begitu mencintai hujan. Dulu Ino hanya sebagai penikmat Hujan, ia tak pernah merasa jatuh cinta pada hujan. Namun, semua berubah ketika Shikamaru memperkenalkan hujan padanya di senja hari, menciptakan perpaduan yang indah dan menakjubkan, dan ternyata Tuhan menyuguhkan pelangi diujung senja, spektrum warna yang membujur hingga turun di kaki langit, sungguh fenomena alam yang indah tak tertandingi. Seketika senyum manis Ino melambung saat itu, ia tertawa, kemudian Shikamaru mengajaknya berlari menerobos hujan, mereka berteriak diantara riaknya hujan.

Saat itulah Ino jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya kepada hujan.

Entah mengapa, sensasi diguyur hujan saat itu jauh lebih menenteramkan dan menyenangkan dari sebelumnya. Saat Ino hanya sebagai penikmat Hujan, bukan pecinta Hujan. Kini wanita itu mencintai hujan sama halnya seperti ia mencintai Shikamaru, mencintai Shikamaru sama seperti dulu, masih sangat sama. Ah tidak. Ternyata Ino semakin mencinta pria itu.

Dalam hujan, ada kenangan yang sama-sama mereka gantungkan. Ada jutaan rindu yang mereka rasakan. Hujan seakan menitipkan cerita mereka, tentang permulaan mereka yang saling jatuh cinta, saling menggenggam tanpa mempedulikan hiruk pikuk dunia dan tetesan air hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Yang pada akhirnya takdir menyatukan mereka dengan benang merah yang begitu kokoh.

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru menghampirinya dengan membawa selimut yang cukup tebal. Menyelimuti tubuh Ino yang tengah kedinginan dengan selimut yang dibawanya dan memeluk tubuh Ino dari belakang seraya meletakkan dagunya di atas pundak Ino.

"Masih dingin?" suara berat milik Shikamaru menggelitik gendang telinga Ino. Ino menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Shikamaru, menatap iris hitam suaminya dengan penuh binar, tersenyum, lalu mengecup lembut pipi Shikamaru.

"Tidak, ini sudah jauh lebih hangat," katanya, Ino kembali memandang jalanan di balik jendela kamarnya yang semakin basah.

Shikamaru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidurlah! Kau juga pasti lelah seharian menjaga Chiharu dan menungguku," Shikamaru berbisik, ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan menarik halus lengan Ino menuju tempat tidur. Membaringkan tubuh mereka di tempat tidur berukuran besar itu. Shikamaru menarik tubuh Ino merapat kepadanya, memeluknya. Ino membalas pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Shikamaru.

"Hm, _oyasumi_. _Aishiteru_ Shika-_kun_," balas Ino, matanya terpejam dan tak lama kemudian ia telah berada di dalam dunia tanpa batasnya.

"_Aishiteru_ _mo_." Shikamaru semakin merapatkan pelukannya, berharap pelukannya dapat menjaga sang istri tercinta dari mimpi buruk. Ia mencium penuh kasih puncak kepala Ino, menutup matanya dan melepaskan kelelahannya.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah setelah hujan semalam. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya, berterbangan di angkasa sambil berkicau riang, angin pagi yang sejuk itu melambaikan dedaunan dan pohon-pohon, kini sang mentari telah menyambut pagi dari ufuk timur.

Shikamaru menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya, meraba-raba tempat tidur, perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya, kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Iris hitamnya mencari sesosok wanita yang semalam ia peluk erat. Sepertinya istrinya sudah bangun sejak tadi, waktu menunjukkan pukul 09:00. Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya, wanita itu tidak membangunkannya. Mungkin Ino tahu Shikamaru masih begitu lelah dengan pekerjaannya, istri yang pengertian bukan?

Dengan rasa kantuk yang masih menderanya, Shikamaru berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Lalu bergegas menuju lantai bawah, untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Shikamaru yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas, kini duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di teras belakang. Menikmati suara gemericik air di kolam ikan. Tampaknya Ino dan Chiharu sedang pergi ke supermarket atau semacamnya, karena ia tidak menemukan keduanya dimana pun.

"_Tou-san_!" suara kecil di belakang Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia membalikan badannya. Disana ia melihat Ino tengah menuntun tangan mungil Chiharu. Ino tersenyum, sebelah tangannya membawa secangkir kopi hangat, ia meletakkannya di atas meja yang ada di depan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Chiharu langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang ayah dan duduk diatas kedua kaki sang ayah.

"Selamat pagi Shika-_kun_," ucap Ino, seraya mencium kening Shikamaru dan tersenyum lembut. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Shikamaru. Ah, seharusnya Ino tahu itu sangat berbahaya bagi mata dan jantung Shikamaru.

"_Tou-san_ kemana saja? Chiharu kangen _Tou-san_~" rengekan sang puteri kembali menyadarkan Shikamaru. Chiharu persis sekali seperti Ino, benar-benar replika Ino. Tubuh mungilnya bergelayutan di lengan Shikamaru dengan manja.

"Maaf, _Tou-san_ banyak kerjaan. _Tou-san_ juga kangen Chiharu," balas Shikamaru, ia mengangkat tubuh mungil puterinya, kemudian menyentuh hidung puterinya dengan ujung hidungnya.

Chiharu menggembungkan pipi tembamnya. "_Nee,_ hari ini _Tou-san_ tidak akan kemana-mana 'kan?" tanya gadis berusia empat tahun itu penuh harap

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kenapa? Chiharu mau pergi jalan-jalan?"

"Mmm tidak, Chiharu hanya ingin diam di rumah. Nonton film, main _game_, pokonya hari ini Chiharu ingin berduaan dengan _Tou-san_!" Chiharu merajuk dengan nada menggemaskan.

Ino berdeham, ia mengerutkan keningnya, tubuhnya ia condongkan ke arah puteri semata wayangnya. "Jadi... Chiharu-_chan_ hanya ingin berduaan dengan _Tou-san_? Begitu? Lalu, bagaimana dengan _Kaa-san_?" ujar Ino dengan nada suara yang sengaja dibuat sesedih mungkin. "_Kaa-san_ juga ingin berduaan dengan _Tou-san,_" sambung Ino.

"_Kaa-san_ 'kan semalam sudah berduaan dengan _Tou-san_, sekarang giliran Chiharu! _Kaa-san_ tidak boleh curang~" Chiharu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh sang Ayah dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, sedetik kemudian tawanya pecah. Hal ini membuat Ino dan Chiharu menghentikan 'debat' mereka sejenak.

"Ah, ternyata aku memang sangat populer, eh? Senang rasanya dua perempuan cantik memperebutkanku. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa membelah diri," ujar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum jahil, kemudian dengan pelan ia menarik tubuh Ino merapat kepadanya.

"Hari ini _Tou-san_ ingin menghabiskan waktu _Tou-san_ dengan Chiharu dan _Kaa-san_, Chiharu tidak keberatan? Kau tahu 'kan, _Kaa-san_ orangnya cengeng," Shikamaru memberikan seringaiannya kepada Ino, Ino mendelik, sebelum sempat wanita itu membuka mulutnya, Shikamaru telah mendekatkan wajahnya, memejamkan kelopak matanya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir _plum_ milik Ino, secara _refleks_ Ino pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Mengabaikan sosok kecil yang kini tengah tercengang melihat hal yang tabu di usianya.

Seakan lupa dengan dunia nyata, Shikamaru dan Ino semakin menekankan dan melumat bibir pasangannya. Pagutan mereka semakin memanas, menyesap rasa manis di bibir yang selalu menjadi candu bagi keduanya. Suara desahan tertahan meluncur dari bibir Ino ketika lidah Shikamaru semakin liar bermain di rongga mulutnya, ia membuka matanya yang sayu, kemudian tersentak melihat Chiharu yang kini tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pagutan Shikamaru dan membenahi posisi duduknya. Perempatan siku muncul di keningnya.

.

.

"SHIKAMARU _NO BAKA_! Aku sudah bilang jangan lakukan itu di depan Chiharu-_chan!_" teriak Ino, sambil berkacak pinggang.

Chiharu kemudian melepaskan kedua tangannya. "_Tou-san, _mesum," katanya.

Shikamaru tertawa lepas, tak peduli dengan pukulan kecil yang dilayangkan sang istri di lengannya dan puterinya yang mengoceh tentang kemesuman sang ayah. Shikamaru menarik tubuh Ino dan Chiharu kedalam pelukannya. Memberikan kehangatan kepada keduanya serta kecupan penuh kasih di atas pucuk keduanya secara bergantian.

"Aku menyayangi kalian."

Berada di rumah selalu menjadi hal menyenangkan bagi Shikamaru Nara. Sepenat apapun setelah bekerja, begitu ia memasuki rumahnya, penat itu akan menguap karena kehangatan rumah mungilnya. Istri yang cantik, terlebih Chiharu puteri kecilnya yang menggemaskan. Semua selalu menjadi pengobat keletihan. Celoteh manja Chiharu saat bergelayut manja di pelukannya merupakan hal terindah yang mewarnai hari-harinya yang melelahkan. Senyuman sang istri yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia begitu menyukai saat-saat dirinya berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Menyenangkan, bukan? Melihat orang yang sama ketika bangun pagi dan tertidur di malam harinya. Bersenda gurau dan berbagi cerita bersama orang yang dicintai. Lalu jatuh cinta kembali kepadanya setiap hari. Seperti Shikamaru, ia selalu jatuh cinta lagi kepada Ino dan Chiharu di setiap bangun paginya.

* * *

**Kazoku ( かぞく) FIN**

* * *

**AN:** Kazoku : Family : Keluarga :D

Halloooo minna, akhir" ini saya jadi suka pair ShikaIno :3 Cerita dengan tema seperti ini emang pasaran sih yah. Tapi biarlah, saya greget pengen bikin ShikaIno sebagai pasangan suami-istri muda dengan anak yang menggemaskan .

Semoga ceritanya bisa diterima oleh ShikaIno shipper yg lainnya .b sekian aja deh cuap-cuapnya... :D hontou ni ARIGATOU MINNA~~~


End file.
